


Sonic the Hedgehog

by SomeSleepySloth



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSleepySloth/pseuds/SomeSleepySloth
Summary: Magnus gives Alec a hedgehog for a pet and drunken shenanigans occur.i.e. Alec drawing a Speed rune on his hedgehog, after Malec watched the Sonic the Hedgehog movie last week when Madzie came around.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 18
Kudos: 61





	Sonic the Hedgehog

**Author's Note:**

> This might possibly go down as the wildest inspiration ever. 
> 
> But I am not lying when I say this is inspired by my MBTI which said I should be a Sonic The Hedgehog fanfiction writer. Then a brilliant mind said Make It Malec. And so this cracker of a fic happened. (See what I did there? Cracker, crack, ehehehe I crack myself up sometimes)

_ What the actual fuck is going on _ is Magnus’ first thought as he steps through the portal into the Institute. If Magnus wasn’t confident of his own magical ability, he’d have suspected that he had created a portal into the wrong destination. 

Except as he glances around, he sees the same old Ops Centre where he would lounge around the meeting table admiring Alec bossing others around. And the same stained glass windows, which the sun rays would filter through and cast a warm, colourful glow on the room (and Alec’s face) at sunset. The same familiar four walls. Right, this  _ is _ the New York Institute indeed, except, it is a far cry from how it is usually. Because the sight before Magnus, is just chaos, sheer unbridled  _ chaos _ , chaos with a capital C. 

Magnus has been by the Institute often enough, worked with them on numerous occasions as well, he has been witness to how the Institute could sometimes get a bit hectic if there was an emergency going on. But that has nothing on what is actually happening  _ now _ . Not even the pandemonium that ensued when the supposed Greater Demon Lucifer had accidentally stumbled into the New York Institute while looking for Father Kinley at St John’s is comparable to this current mess.

The alarms all over the main area are flashing red, the tannoy is broadcasting the following message  _ (‘The Institute is currently in a lockdown, all Shadowhunters are to report to the Operations Centre immediately.’) _ , Shadowhunters are bursting in and out of rooms, shouting “All Clear!” before sprinting into another room, and the Computer Stations are currently displaying blueprints of the New York Institute.

Magnus swivels his head, trying to spot his Shadowhunter amidst this mess. It was why he had dropped by the Institute in the first place. Alec had informed him earlier that evening that he was due for a Parabatai bonding session as Jace had been complaining about how Magnus was hogging Alec all the time. Except the bonding session had apparently involved copious amounts of alcohol, judging by the quality (and quantity) of the texts Magnus had been receiving as the night went on. 

When the last text had simply said  _ “eye missus EU soup mulch” _ , Magnus felt that it was his duty as an amazing boyfriend to check in on Alec to ensure he hadn’t drowned himself or something. A small (read, a massive) part of him was also hoping for cuddles, because a drunk Alec was much cuddlier than normal, something which Magnus definitely appreciated. 

Although judging by the current situation, Magnus is unlikely to be getting cuddles anytime soon.

He finally spies his boyfriend standing on the platform outside the Training Room, where he is most certainly not bonding with his Parabatai. Not unless the definition of bonding has been changed to include  _ yelling at each other while gesticulating wildly _ since the last time Magnus checked a dictionary.

“THIS IS YOUR FAULT!” 

“WHAT THE FUCK NO. THIS IS YOUR DOING!”

“YOU ARE MY PARABATAI. HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THAT!”

“YOU STARTED IT!”

“NO. YOU WERE THE ONE WHO STARTED IT. I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS TO ME!”

“BY THE ANGEL ALEC, I SWEAR. I DID NOTHING. THIS IS ALL YOUR DOING!”

“YOU WERE THE ENABLER! YOU ENABLED ME!”

By this point, both men are right up in each other’s faces, throwing wild accusations, while poor Clary is in the middle trying to separate the both of them. Right then, Magnus spies Izzy, leaning against the computer table, a look of nonchalance on her face, as if she is in a bubble and insulated from the chaos going on around her.

Magnus decides to leave the pair of Parabatais to their shouting match, and slides up to join Izzy at the table. “So Isabelle,” he says, “care to enlighten me as to what is going on with Alexander?”

“Well. Let’s see. Two drunk idiots who share one single brain cell, what more can we expect?” Izzy replies, somehow managing to not answer the question at all. Magnus figures she is probably exasperated with her brothers, but he is starting to get worried.

“Izzy…,” Magnus repeats, this time letting a hint of warning creep into his tone.

At that, Izzy throws her hands up in the air in frustration, “Ugh, fine. Those two idiots got spectacularly drunk. And one of them had the bright idea to draw a speed rune on the hedgehog that you gave to Alec for his birthday last month, because, quote unquote, it worked in the movies. Except, the hedgehog got loose. And they cannot find it. So, lockdown it is.” Izzy finishes her tirade with an eyeroll, as she drums her fingers against the keyboard behind her nervously, cheeks turning bright red.

Magnus frowns at that; he has never taken Izzy to be the fidgety type of person. He takes a peek at the keyboard, wondering if she is trying to hide something, and lets out an undignified snort when he finally sees it.

“When you say hedgehog, do you by chance mean the hedgehog that is currently snoozing happily behind the keyboard?” Magnus inquires dryly.

When Izzy turns to look in the opposite direction, trying to avoid Magnus’ gaze, Magnus is certain that it is indeed the missing hedgehog that the entire Institute is currently in a frenzy over.

He closes his eyes and pinches his nose,  _ so much for his cuddles and a quiet night _ . 

“Right, I am putting an end to this,” Magnus declares, and when Izzy tries to protest, he merely arches a brow, daring her to challenge him. Thankfully, she subsides and merely shifts to allow Magnus to lift the hedgehog from its resting position. He carefully avoids the Shadowhunters dashing around in their hunt for the wayward hedgehog as he heads to the raised platform that Alec and Jace are currently standing on.

“FUCK. WHERE IS HE. I NEED TO FIND HIM BEFORE MAGNUS FINDS OUT…” Alec is clearly getting worked up about the missing hedgehog, as he rakes his hand through his hair frustratedly, not caring about its messy state.

“Find out what, Alexander?” Magnus pipes up from behind Alec.

The look of utter horror and confusion on Alec’s face, his jaw dropping in shock, when he spins around to see Magnus is priceless. But before Magnus can say a single word, Alec lowers his gaze and spots the hedgehog currently snoozing in the cradle of Magnus’ palm.

“Sonic! There you are! I was so worried about you!” Alec cries out in relief, as he inches forward to retrieve his missing hedgehog from Magnus. 

“I got this, biscuit,” Magnus informs Clary, and she gently tugs Jace back to his room, the blond peppering her with questions as to whether Alec was a warlock too, because did she see how Magnus appeared once Alec had said his name?! And WASN’T THAT AMAZING?!?!?!

Tearing his gaze from the couple’s retreating backs, Magnus looks up to see that Alec is rubbing his face along Sonic’s soft spikes, eyes closed in blissfulness at being reunited with his precious hedgehog finally, while Sonic slumbers on peacefully, unaware of the anarchy the Institute was currently in. 

“I missed you so much Sonic, don’t do that to me again,” Alec mumbles under his breath, as he tries to cuddle Sonic closer to his chest. “You are my precious little hedgehog.”

And when the mumbles turn into soft cooing noises, Magnus is powerless to prevent the fond smile that unfurls on his face. By the Angel, how is it his fearsome Shadowhunter could be adorable now, and scary in other times. Magnus reaches out to steer Alec and Sonic through the portal he had just opened, stepping through to his loft.

“Come on Alexander, bed time,” Magnus directs Alec towards the bedroom and his Shadowhunter stumbles after him, landing softly on the bed, still making cooing noises at Sonic who is sleeping in his palms. From the time Magnus removed Alec’s t-shirt and trousers and placed them on the dresser to the time when Magnus had tugged the warm duvet over him, Alec had yet to relinquish his grip on Sonic.

“Good night Alexander,” Magnus tenderly brushes a kiss against Alec’s forehead, smoothing the tangles out in his hair. 

When Alec sleepily mumbles back a “g’night, love you”, Magnus feels his heart swell with affection for the sleepy man before him. He rises from the bed and reaches out to prise Sonic from Alec’s grip and place him in his cage when Alec’s eyes fly open. 

“Nooooooooo, don’t take Sonic away from me!” Alec whines pitifully, curling his tall frame around the hedgehog protectively. Magnus would have found it adorable usually, but he is getting sleepy after the long day he has had and being deprived of his daily dose of Alexander-cuddles certainly did not improve his mood. Heavens above give him strength.

“Alexander, I am not taking Sonic away from you, I am just moving him to his cage,” Magnus explained patiently, using the same tone as he did with Madzie when they babysat her last week, and had to clarify why ice-cream sprinkles were not an acceptable main course for dinner. 

When Alec continued to stare at him petulantly, the distrust swirling in those hazel eyes of his, Magnus pointed to the cage at the corner of the room. “Look, the cage is there, it’s near to you. And he has a wheel in there, in case he needs to run. I promise, Sonic will be fine.”

Thankfully the last line seems to reassure Alec, and he finally loosens his grip on Sonic. Magnus swiftly lifts Sonic up and deposits him in his cage carefully. With a casual wave of his fingers, he fills up the water and food tank, in case the hedgehog woke up before them and got hungry.

Once Sonic has been settled, Magnus trudges to join Alec in bed. He plasters himself around the Shadowhunter’s warm back, an arm reaching forward to place his palm over Alec’s heart, and his leg thrown around Alec’s, snuggling as close as he possibly can. As Magnus snaps his fingers to turn off the lamp, sending the room into darkness, he makes a mental note to get rid of the Dumbo film before Madzie comes over on Saturday, just in case. A hedgehog with a Speed rune, Magnus could deal with. An elephant with a Winged rune? No, that is certainly beyond Magnus’ pay grade.


End file.
